Like It's Her Birthday
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Poor Little Rich Girl. Elena just wanted her Sweet 16 party to be over. What happens when an old friend unexpectedly shows up? In one night, she'll lose her innocence & also meet the Eternal Stud. She can cry if she wants to... * Pre-Pilot. Read Warning!
1. My Girl Is Up To Something

_This is a double-shot donated to breast cancer, for more info check out my profile._

**_Requested by damvampsal21_**

_**Warning:** Substance Abuse, TVD Book References (no spoilers), Meredith Sulez OOC, Book!Damon References, General Adult Content._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**(But she is dressed for something,** **something that is no good.)**_

She wondered if any of these people could actually see her, you know - _really_ see her. Every time she caught someone staring at her, she'd politely smile back until the person looked away. After a few hours, her face started hurting from all of the fake smiling. She was bored out of her mind. More like dying slowly at her own Sweet 16th birthday. Girls dreamed of this day to come all of their lives, more so than even their own wedding, because such a glorious celebration can only happen _once_. Logically speaking, a girl's 21st birthday was a different beast entirely. She smirked promising herself to actually live a little on her 21st birthday to make up for such a catastrophic celebration.

"Elena!" Miranda Gilbert, her picture-perfect mother called her from across the hall.

She nodded dutifully and walked over to her.

"It's time to cut your cake, sweetheart." Miranda said petting her hair in a way that made her feel like a doll. "Why don't you freshen up?"

She looked at her mother incredulously.

"Your lips are so pale, Elena." Miranda complained with a firm expression. "You want to look your best for the photographs, don't you? These are memories you're creating!"

She rolled her eyes and walked away. She couldn't believe her parents had hired a professional photographer to document her birthday party. The night had turned into a total circus. The entire town was invited to see the Gilbert's prized jewel on display. Her younger brother had only spent a few hours with her earlier in favor of going out, since all of the attention would be on the birthday girl.

Her tight fuchsia gown felt increasingly suffocating; the party of course _had_ to be black tie. She huffed in disdain like there weren't enough black tie events in Mystic Falls? Of course, her dear mother couldn't pass up another opportunity to show up Carol Lockwood. The women were notorious frenemies, always competing to namesake this charity and that fund. It was exhausting to keep up with, but apparently not much had changed in over a century, dating back to when the founding families had battled it out to host the _first_ Founder's Party. The Lockwoods won.

Finally making it through the hordes of people and upstairs to her bedroom, she lazily looked around for her lipstick. After finding her Chanel 'No. 54 Frivole', she stood at her vanity mirror carefully applying it. But a buzzing sound on her dresser caught her attention, it was her cell phone. She hadn't checked it in hours, what was the point? Everyone she knew had been invited to the party. Curious, she flipped open her LG 'enV2' to check for unread texts.

All of the texts were from the one and only Meredith Sulez.

Meredith had been one of Elena's best friends until she graduated and left for college. She was a freshman at William & Mary, enrolled in the Pre-Med track. A week ago, Meredith had declined the RSVP to the party because of looming mid-terms. Elena had felt broken hearted and forgotten by her friend, it was hard to get over the rejection. She wondered if Meredith had finally realized how lame it was to hang out with her given their age difference.

_"Elena! Pick up your phone."_  
><em>"Hey, what time is your party ending?"<em>  
><em>"I want to see you!"<em>  
><em>"I miss you! Come on, you know I want to see you."<em>  
><em>"Ugh! Elena!"<em>

Elena read all of the text messages from Meredith and immediately her mood lightened. Meredith was older, experienced, wiser… none of her friends in Mystic Falls were anything like her. Meredith possessed a strong inner confidence that never faltered even around the most intimidating people. She knew seeing Meredith would make her a lot happier.

She quickly dialed her friend and prayed that she'd pick up.

"Elena." Meredith answered into the phone after the fifth ring.

"Mere!" She squealed in return. "What happened? Are you coming?"

"I just happen to be on the road right now." Meredith replied smugly.

"What? No way! What happened? I thought you had a mid-term?"

"It was a take-home paper and a done deal now..." Meredith explained flatly. "So what's up, birthday girl? How's the party? Am I missing anything?"

"Argh." She huffed in disdain. "I'm so so bored. It's the same ol' Mystic Falls scene with fucking hors d'œuvres."

"Ouch." Meredith sympathized softly. "Sorry you're so bummed. What about Bonnie and Caroline?"

"What about them?" She hissed. "Bonnie won't even have one drink with me! And Caroline isn't speaking to me. She's just hanging out with what's her face - Amber."

"What?" Meredith exclaimed, raising her voice uncharacteristically. "What are you guys fighting about this time?"

"Hell if I know… I think she's secretly jealous that Matt Donovan asked me to the Winter Formal."

"Who's that… oh, that one football player from JV?"

"Varsity." Elena corrected coyly. "Anyway, so, when are you getting here? Save me!"

"I'm still like 2 hours away." Meredith replied casually.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Meredith answered smoothly.

"Get me out of here…"

"What?"

"Like, when you get here, let's just go out. 'kay?"

"But your party-."

"Who cares? I'll think of something." She rushed hearing her name called. It had been awhile since mother sent her up to 'freshen up'. "I gotta go! Just call me when you're close by."

Elena took a deep breath. Okay, she could do this, she reassured herself. She could plan the perfect escape and have a _real_ birthday! Checking her perfect complexion in the mirror one last time, she left the confines of her bedroom to meet the crowd. She acted like everything was normal, but on the inside she was burning with fierce anticipation. Sneaking out had always given her such a rush!

_"Happy birthday to Elena…."_  
><em>"Happy birthday to Elena…."<em>  
><em>"Happy birthday to Elena…." <em>

After the photos, cake, presents and festivities, Elena secretly pulled Bonnie into a corner away from everyone else.

"So how does it feel to be 16?" Bonnie asked cheerfully giving her a warm hug.

"It's about to feel a whole lot better." She answered mischievously.

"Elena?" Bonnie questioned suspiciously.

"Meredith is coming."

"Wow! That's great! I thought you said she couldn't come." Bonnie replied enthusiastically. "But it's so late, isn't she's going to miss the whole party?"

"Um. Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm going to tell my parents that I'm sleeping over at your place."

"Oh, you are?" Bonnie asked surprised by the change of plans.

"No!" She quickly dismissed. "Didn't you just hear me… _Meredith_ is coming!"

Bonnie looked at her blankly.

"I'm going out with Meredith tonight and I'm probably not getting back until sometime tomorrow afternoon." She explained in a hushed tone.

"Elena. I don't know if this is such a good idea."

She glared at her best friend. "You could come with us."

"Oh, no, I don't think so..." Bonnie replied nervously. Her grandmother was always so strict about staying out late at night.

"Fine. Whatever." She shrugged flippantly. "Just do this for me. Please. Best friend to best friend."

And those were the only words she needed to guilt trip Bonnie into helping her escape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Can't believe it, what I'm seeing when I stepped inside.)<strong>_

"I can't believe you're doing this." Meredith said cracking up as Elena got into her vintage Audi 5000 Quattro. The girls had decided to meet in the Grille's parking lot, because it was located right in between Elena and Bonnie's houses.

Elena simply raised a brow in defiance.

"Okay, yeah, this is_ totally_ something you'd do." Meredith smirked grabbing her best friend's hand. "What's with the bag?"

Elena looked down at her overnight bag. "I didn't know what to wear." She shrugged nonchalantly. "And… my parents think I'm slumbering it with Bonnie."

"Smart." Meredith nodded calmly, her silky jet black hair shined in the moonlight. "So where to birthday girl?" She asked tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"How about somewhere we can dance?" Elena asked hopefully. "Maybe all night?"

Meredith sat quietly contemplating her request since the girls were both still underage and Elena didn't even own a fake ID. She doubted Elena could pass for 21 regardless. She sighed reaching for her iPhone to find somewhere lax on the rules.

"Who are you calling?" Elena asked curiously.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm checking Facebook to see if there's anything going on."

"Uh-Huh." She replied lowly in understanding.

"Got it." Meredith said victoriously after scanning her events page. On a Saturday night, more importantly the first weekend of Spring Break, there had to be something going - she just knew it.

"All ages?" Elena asked surprised and getting increasingly excited.

"You'll see…" She answered vaguely while putting her car in reverse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(She's so wasted, acting crazy, making a scene like it's her birthday.)<em>**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Elena asked nervously looking down at her outfit.

"For the hundredth time, yes, Elena." Meredith drawled out in annoyance. The girls had to make do with changing in her car.

It was nearing the 11th hour of the evening and the air was quite chilly, but Meredith insisted on dressing light. The girls were both wearing halter tops combined with micro-minis. Meredith didn't have any make up on, because she never did, but Elena had painted her lips blood red.

"Have you been here before?" Elena asked looking around at the crowd, she grabbed Meredith's arm almost as a source of protection.

"No." Meredith replied simply.

Elena looked a little frightened.

"It's fine." She reassured. "I've been to other parties by these guys, they're pretty much the same thing every time."

"These guys?"

"The promoters." Meredith replied flatly, dragging them to the front entrance of the abandoned house practically in the middle of nowhere. Elena would have never believed there was an actual party out there, if it hadn't been for the mass unsuspected amounts of traffic.

Kids were all over the place, a lot were sitting down on the dead grassy hills, some of them were smoking splifts and other favors. Elena scrunched up her nose detesting the smell. She always harassed Jeremy for smoking that stuff.

Elena gulped nervously hoping she'd made the right decision to sneak out. She wanted to have fun, but maybe not _this_ much fun.

"Two." Meredith said smoothly, handing a $10 bill to the twenty-something guy at the door.

The guy simply reached out to stamp their hands with a glow-in-the-dark stamp and shuffled them along.

"Woah." Elena said amazed at the blatantly hedonistic scene before her.

Bass was blaring in huge speakers left and right, a different mix of sounds and genres, giving way for multiple DJs on deck. Girls and guys were grinding against each other leaving little to no breathing room. Sex on the dance floor was the idea. Everyone looked lost. Lost in a pleasurable a way.

Meredith nodded not impressed anymore. Half-way through her first year of college, she'd come to realize that most raves were the same type of scene. However knowing Elena had still been living a sheltered life in Mystic Falls, she had figured this would be a real treat for her special birthday.

"Let's go." Meredith said confidently, grasping Elena's hand as they walked through the large three story house lit up by a portable generator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Going insane, falling on me like it's her birthday.)<strong>_

"Oh my god!" Elena shrieked happily while jumping up and down. "This is so fucking cool!"

Meredith simply smirked while continuing to seductively dance to the pulsating beats. She closed her eyes allowing the music to take her over entire nervous system. Her favorite Miami Horror song was blasting, "You've got me dancing, no need to ask…", she happily sang along.

"Just come to me when you're in need of some romancing." A very hot guy whispered the lyrics in Meredith's ear, coming right up behind her.

Elena's eyes went wide wondering what her friend would do.

Meredith whirled around to meet Jake's brilliant green eyes. He was a college acquaintance of sorts.

Elena started feeling a little awkward just watching them talk. Meredith hadn't introduced her. Elena decided just to keep on dancing and see how it would eventually play out. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Meredith told her that she'd be 'right back' leaving Elena in the middle of dance floor. Elena huffed in confusion, she was ditched! She figured it was time to get a drink, she hadn't had one since they arrived.

Easy as the breeze, Elena bought a Jack & Coke at the makeshift illegal bar. It was a little strong for her taste, but whatever. She bit the bullet and chugged it, so she didn't want to wander around with the plastic cup in her hand.

Across the room with a different agenda entirely, Damon Salvatore, the eternal stud was experiencing wild bloodlust urges within the crowd. He had found out about the shindig from a tasty sorority girl that he snacked on the night before. He loved these type of things, it was easy pickings where everyone was high or anxious to fuck or both. Damon bobbed his head, charmingly smiling at some girls while prowling the downstairs dance floor. He was in the mood for something _not_ so easy. After all, there had to be some way to fill up his boredom if he wasn't torturing Stefan. He smirked evilly, quite enthusiastic about visiting his baby bro, it had been a long time coming. Last Damon had heard, Stefan moved back to Virginia, therefore he'd also follow along to their home state.

For at least a minute, Damon swore he was hallucinating about seeing her across the way. _Katherine Pierce._ There was no way. No way the love of his life, the reason why his heart didn't beat, was out of the tomb. The very tomb he'd been waiting to open for over a century. Goddamn waiting around for that stupid comet to pass again.

It just couldn't be!

Damon studied the young girl as she danced alone to the whimsical electro song. Her olive skin looked silky to the touch. Her dark hair was straight as paper while it tossed in the air. Her legs looked like they were miles long. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. There was a _sweet_ smile on her face. A smile that didn't remind him of Katherine. After replaying every memory of Katherine in his head, he knew _all_ of her expression. Katherine never looked this sincere - so open and warm like. Damon's curiosity about the look-alike got the better of him, the girls could seriously be identical twins. How could this be happening? He casually leaned against a decaying fireplace while deciding what to do with the girl.

Meanwhile completely unaware of the heavy scrutiny, Elena continued to dance around the room until Meredith finally found her. Elena was relieved to see her friend, she was getting a bit lonely and worried out there alone. It had been at least twenty minutes since she had run off with that guy. Meredith dragged Elena away from the dance floor and into a medium sized walk-in closet.

"What the fuck, Mere?" Elena asked confused looking at their dark surroundings.

Damon was thinking the same thing after seeing the whole scene played out before him. 'Maybe she's a lesbian?', he thought with a bewildered expression on his face.

"I went to get rolls." Meredith explained plainly, revealing a small clear bag with four orange star-shaped pills. The girls were in the closet, so she could talk to her best friend in private without any pressure.

"Rolls?" Elena repeated puzzled. "Wait, you mean like _drugs_?"

"It's just Ecstacy." Meredith replied nonchalantly, smirking lightly.

"_Just_?" She questioned incredulously, she couldn't believe how much her friend had changed since going to college.

Meredith shrugged looking confident.

"I mean, come on, it's not like Heroin or Crack." She grimaced. "This is just gonna... make all _that_ more fun. Trust me."

Elena looked at her nervously.

"Look I'm not gonna like pressure you and stuff." Meredith said suddenly serious. "Your choice."

"Will you be able to drive home?"

Meredith laughed, trying to not embarrass Elena for the naive question. "I'll be completely sober by the time we leave."

"Oh." Elena replied softly, swallowing thickly. "So, the, um high… it doesn't last long?"

"Three hours, give or take."

"And how _exactly_ does it make you feel?"

"Like you're on top of the world." Meredith grinned.

"Mere." She warned.

"I'm totally serious." Meredith replied. "Would I ever lie to you?"

Elena thought it over in her head. Meredith had always been the level-headed one. Actually, Elena had always been the one making her take risks; oh, how the table had turned. 'If Meredith doesn't have a problem with E, then it can't be like _that_ bad, right?', Elena reasoned in her head.

"So, uh, there's like no chance that I'm gonna like, you know, overdose and my parents will find out…" Elena asked nervously, biting her lip.

Meredith laughed a little harder this time. "Elena. I'd never buy enough E to overdose. I mean, if you're really worried, then don't do it with me. Honestly... You gotta be in a good mindset if you wanna have a good time with stuff like this."

"Umm…" Elena thought aloud. "How about? Can I have like... half of it?"

"Of course." Meredith assured in a nonjudgemental manner.

As Elena swallowed half of the star-shaped pill, she thought, 'This is it. I'm losing my innocence on my 16th birthday in a dusty closet with Mere. Oh my fucking God!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Eh. This ain't the night I thought it'd be. Oh. She ain't shy, apparently.)<strong>_

Damon's attention was still firmly focused on the closet as Elena and Meredith exited it and made their way back to the vibrating dance floor. He carefully watched the girls trying to figure if they were in an intimate relationship or not.

Almost two hours later, Elena was having the best time of her life! She'd gone ahead and taken the second half of the pill and everything was working out okay. More than okay. Nothing hurt and nothing looked ugly either. Beauty, so much beauty surrounded her, the colors just seemed more vibrant, the bodies looked sexier - fluid like, the music was jumping off her body in large waves. She could actually see the music as if the beats were physical entities.

Elena laughed tilting her head back as she danced with a random guy. Meredith was dancing with some other guy across from her. The girls mischievously smirked at each other. This was her craziest birthday ever and she couldn't get enough of it! How she wished the night would never end.

A few feet away Damon started heading in Elena's direction. He'd grown tired of watching her grind against a worthless nobody. It was obvious that Elena was not a lesbian. Regardless, if she'd been, he didn't think that would have stopped him from approaching her. Compulsion came in handy that way.

Damon firmly grabbed the nobody by the shoulder and quickly compelled him to leave. Elena stopped dancing wondering what happened to her partner and met Damon's heavy gaze. Her heart felt like it was on fire and the E was only exaggerating the sensation; such a wondrous feeling.

Damon took a step closer and she could see his vibrant blue eyes even in the darkness. As if you could look deeper and deeper until you fell into them, and went on falling forever.

The continuing silence made her uneasy. He was just standing there, unmoving, watching her. Why didn't he say something?

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. She was still rolling, carefree without any worries or insecurities plaguing her.

He was still gazing at her in a way that made her more and more uncomfortable. She swallowed wondering if he'd dance with her. Why else would he be looking at her like _that_?

With his eyes on her lips, he murmured, "Oh, yes."

Elena couldn't hear his reply over the blaring music. "What?" She questioned again, feeling so light-headed. If only he'd stop looking at her.

Yet easily and so naturally, she walked closer to him, hoping to hear him better.

"Yes, I want something." He repeated placing his hands on her shoulders. Then a single finger darted out, gently grazing her sweaty cheek. "Someone, actually. You."

Elena couldn't breathe. He was standing so close. It didn't help that the room was humid from all of the orgy-like pit of bodies blending together.

And even among all of the bodily smells, she could smell a faint hint of cologne and the leather of his jacket. And his eyes still held hers—she could not look away from them. They filled her vision as he leaned toward her, bending his head down to hers. She knew this part. He was going to kiss her and she was going to let him. Her head tilted back, her lips parted. Just before their lips touched, thoughts of common sense tried to stop her. 'What am I doing?', she thought in shock. 'I'm going to kiss a total stranger, someone I met only a few minutes ago.'

Elena swallowed and went ahead with it. She was too weak to fight the intense instant attraction. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, yet it still completely took her body over. She didn't know if it was because of the drug running through her bloodstream or what was happening to her exactly. After all, Meredith had warned her that E would make her a bit… _friendlier_, so to speak.

Damon could hardly believe that a tiny human had turned him upside down. It wasn't possible. He suddenly felt alive, less alone somehow. It was a beautiful, purest of pure feeling that lifted the dark cloud away from his heart. Taking it a step further, he continued to kiss her, yet still not using tongue. Her warm body against his felt like it belonged there. There was _something_ between them, something he couldn't describe. How was this happening? She could never replace Katherine, he had to keep reminding himself.

When they eventually parted because she had needed the air, she looked at him with an enchanted expression. There was something hot and fierce about him, he frightened her in a different way.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll post the second part soon. It's 95% Damon/Elena centric. Yay. Song is "Like It's Her Birthday" by Good Charlotte (InnerPartySystem Remix!). **Be Good & Review!**_

_**Here's the original prompt by damvampsal21:** "i like the idea of a story pre-pilot. elena is her old partying self and one nite she meets damon (vampire) and they have a crazy fun nite...i want her 2 b drunk or rolling lol and damon just has 2 have her after watching her dance...hope u can work something out from this lol…"_

**_Love you! *nods* Bad girls unite forever!_**


	2. Seeing Is Believing

_**(She turns and says don't be surprised.** **It's gonna be a good night,** **a good, good night.)**_

Damon and Elena stared at each other with barely any breathing room between them, shellshocked by the intensity of their first kiss.

Nearby Meredith gaped at what she had just seen. Had _The Elena Gilbert_ really just kissed a complete stranger? More importantly, that was a man, not a teenage boy! Meredith quickly disengaged herself from her random dance partner and rushed over to the odd couple. Swiftly, Meredith lodged herself in between them, breaking their heated dazed trance. She didn't even bother glancing at Damon while grabbing Elena by the wrist. Damon growled lightly at their sudden separation, but he was still too stunned to react.

"What? What's up?" Elena asked confused, since the girls were now standing against the back wall, away from the central commotion on the floor.

Meredith glared at her in exasperation. "You tell me! You just kissed that guy!"

"I know." Elena smiled smugly. "Isn't he like a total hottie?"

Damon heard her compliment perfectly even from the gracious distance. A cocky smirk appeared on his face. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist his impending seduction.

"Elena, this isn't like you!" Meredith warned nervously. "At all!"

'Elena', Damon repeated in his head. At last he now knew her name. He liked it. It rolled off his tongue like a sin. It suited the girl with Katherine's fine features.

"So what?" Elena crossed her arms looking indigent. "It's my birthday and I can..."

"Your birthday ended two hours ago." Meredith snapped shaking her head. She was trying so hard to bring her best friend back down to reality.

"Yeah, so. What's the big deal?" Elena _loved_ 'getting away' with risque stuff that could damage her sweet reputation in Mystic Falls.

"I don't want you regretting anything you do tonight... just because you're rolling." Meredith explained. She really wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of passing on some rolls to her if her night turned into a disaster.

"I'm fine, Mere. I know exactly what's going on. Hey. You're the one that said it's 'just' ecstasy." Elena retorted raising a brow.

"I did, but still this is your first time..."

"You're like my best friend. I'm so so lucky to have you." Elena said seriously with a sincere expression. "But everything is okay. I swear. So I'm just gonna have a good time." She finished with an enthusiastic smile while thinking of the positively epic kiss she had just experienced. A little harmless making out wouldn't hurt anyone, she reasoned in her head.

Meredith knew she had done all she could after seeing the expression on Elena's face. She looked like she was on a mission, meaning nothing could stop her. Her decision had already been stubbornly made. At best, all she could do was make Elena promise to _leave_ with her at the end of the night. She didn't want to handle the responsibility of handling the Gilbert family's wrath if Elena didn't make it home the next day..._ Oh, the horror!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(She's showing me a different side. One I've never seen before, that I ignore.)<strong>_

Once Elena returned to the dance floor, her expression fell flat realizing she couldn't spot her mystery guy anywhere in the large crowd. Her entire mood sorta dropped, because of her starving need to be reunited with the hottie.

A few seconds later, just for fun, Damon playfully came up behind her and gently tapped her bare shoulder.

"Looking for me?" He questioned smoothly flirting with his eyes.

Elena swallowed thickly at his sudden appearance. She had just checked the entire room, but hadn't found him. His body looked great in tight black jeans and black t-shirt that showed off his tight abdominal muscles. Basically, he was sex-on-legs.

"Yes." She replied trying to not get lost again in his beautiful eyes.

"I was about to call your name... before realizing I never actually caught it." Elena explained in a breathy voice, nervously pushing a few stray hairs away from her perspiring face.

Damon smirked lewdly as if he wanted to eat her, which ironically wasn't actually far from the truth.

"I'm Elena." She stated mustering a grip on her natural confidence. She was trying hard to not appear out of place, she might as well have been an angel in hell. For a long time, she'd been known as a Good Girl, but few knew that she loved the so-called dark side too.

"Great meeting you, Elena." Damon took her small hand in his and sweetly kissed it, giving her a case of the shivers. "I'm Damon."

Just as the song changed, Elena felt the music coursing through her veins, it was one of her favorite songs. Without even thinking about it, her head started bobbing and her hips were gently swaying to the throbbing bass.

"I like you. You know how to have a good time." Damon remarked inching a little closer to her.

Elena rolled her eyes at his comment. "Everyone here knows how to have a good time." She said indicating to the burning rave scene around them in every direction. Girls barely dressed and guys sticking to them like a second skin.

"Not like you. I could feel your energy from the other side of the room. I can feel it now, a white light like the desert sun." Damon explained. "You have strength, Elena, even as you are. But you-"

Elena burst into a fit of giggles. She, of course, didn't take his words seriously. "Can we just..."

"Just what?" He asked smirking lightly.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, a general side effect from rolling. "I don't know. Just skip this part. Whatever _this_ is. I know your name, that's enough for now." She offered, not meeting him directly in the eyes to keep her cool. "Can we just dance?"

Elena could hardly believe she was being so bold, but after all this was the guy that came out of nowhere and just kissed her! So whatever, he should be down to get his groove on, so to speak.

"Yeah, we can do that." Damon answered while moving to put his arm around shoulders and lead her into the nearest room with a DJ.

He tried to not look surprised by her 'dismissal'. So what if she didn't want to ask him twenty questions? That didn't make her _special, _he tried to convince himself. Maybe she was looking for a one night stand. No, that didn't seem to be like her either, Damon thought as they joined the other dancers.

Just watching Elena on the floor made Damon want her even more; if that was even possible. He wanted to crawl into every part of her. Explore every crevice. He wanted to know her, what she felt like, what she tasted like, how she'd feel around his dick. He wanted to watch her cum, multiple times, if he had his way. He had to have her before the night ended. She would be _his_.

Wait. His? His smirk fell slightly.

Damon had to remind himself to turn _off_ any feelings besides pure attraction. She looked like Katherine, so it was only a _novelty_ that he'd eventually exploit for his own pleasure. But wait... why does it feel like his heart is warm around her? Meanwhile, Elena was completely unaware of his existential torment, which he hid perfectly behind an expressionless face.

Damon's eyes darkened watching her body move in seductive undulations, perfectly on point with each beat. She was fluid, graceful yet oozed sex appeal. She was amazing.

Elena closed her eyes and let the song wash over her, taking her elsewhere upon every verse. Moving closer to Damon, she began to roll her hips in a sensual pattern, almost touching him but not quite. Her arms went above her head as she got lost in the blaring bass. Each of her movements got progressively sensual until he had enough of her teasing - _thank you very much._ Not to mention, he didn't approve of the leering looks she was getting from the other guys on the floor. He could have ripped their hearts out.

Damon pulled her into his possessive embrace and made her pay attention to _him_. Elena could only nod her head as he hotly nipped at her neck while not losing the rhythm of their dance.

She could feel the unyielding press of his thighs against her. The heavy thud of bass continued to pulsate against her skin as drops of sweat trickled down her back and the valley between her breasts.

Elena's hips moved relentlessly, perfectly matching his movements. She felt his cocky smirk against her neck.

"You're good at this." Elena replied somewhat impressed since this was her first time seeing him dance.

"I have moves you've never seen before." Damon cooed.

"Better than most guys." She shrugged in agreement.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Maybe you don't go for the right ones."

"I don't go for guys." Elena chuckled confidently, flipping her sticky hair away. "They go for me."

Elena moaned low in her throat feeling his large hands settle on her small hips. She grinned as a remix of 'Buttons' by Sia came over the tall speakers. He was totally pushing her buttons, she snickered.

Her tiny skirt was progressively riding higher on her thighs as she moved faster against him. She flashed a sexy smile as their eyes met. She was enjoying his lingering gaze, it made her feel confident.

"Walk away from me love, away from me lover." She softly sang along. "Can't you see that I am losing my marbles."

As the female singer cooed 'I am no good for you, I'm seeing ghosts in everything I do' on repeat during the breakdown, Damon couldn't help but notice the parallels of their current situation. He rolled his eyes trying to dwell on Katherine. Elena wasn't Katherine. Nope.

Damon twirled Elena around so her chest was pressed against his. Her thin halter top clung to her sweating body, tight around her breasts. He could feel her every curve. His hardness pressed into her stomach as they swayed attached.

She giggled in amusement looking up at him. She held her tongue suggestively between her lips like a vixen on the prowl. She'd always been a notorious flirt.

"Guys who are good dancers are usually good at other things too." She whispered conspiratorially into his ear.

The visual of her crying out in pleasure underneath him creeped back into his mind. "What kind of things?" He asked playing dumb. His hands rolled over hips, down to the curve of her ample bottom.

Just as Damon was going to kiss her, she slid her right hand down his body to stroke him firmly through his jeans. He was stiff as a rock from all of their grinding back and forth. He was straining under the added pressure. Damon moaned lowly, not expecting her to make a move like that, but nonetheless enjoyed her non-verbal reply.

She looked up at him with a far too innocent expression.

"You're being a naughty girl, Elena." Damon teased to lighten the mood, so he could regain control over the situation. He didn't do 'submissive', _especially_ with human women.

Elena pouted in agreement, not intimidated by the cocky mask on his face and slid her hands around to his backside.

"Why's that?" He probed, hoping she'd fluster in his arms. He was dying to see her blush.

"Cause of you." She purred. She had the charm of innocence combined with Fuck Me Now sex appeal, a true marvel of the world.

"Okay, _maybe_ the E too." She snickered at herself.

She's on E, Damon thought carefully about what that meant. _Fuck._ She must be having a fantastic time, especially the way their bodies have been touching most of the night.

"Is that so..." Damon replied, eyes flaring brightly in reaction. This was going to be more fun than he thought, what an unusually lucky night that the normally cruel Powers That Be had bestowed upon him.

"Are you always this forward?" He mocked.

"Why play games?" She shrugged.

Damon couldn't believe her. The Lolita personified. The complete opposite of Katherine.

"Tell me, Elena, how does this feel?" He asked gently running a single finger down her cheek. He wanted to take advantage of her heightened senses. He always wondered if being on E sorta mimicked what it felt like to be a vampire.

"Goooood." She slurred closing her eyes getting lost in the tiny but concentrated caress. Her composure finally faltered much to his satisfaction.

"And what about this?" Damon leaned in and sucked on her tempting neck. Her potent smell was intoxicating, her sweat mixed with lilies was hard to pull away from.

"How does that feel?" He asked quickly before switching to her other side and repeated the action. Goosebumps began to appear on her skin from his precise touch.

He could hear her breathing pick up even through the chaotic sounds in the room. It pleased him immensely. When he pulled back, she looked spellbound by lust, the way she should be, he thought.

"Elena." He whispered before pinching her right nipple through her halter top. "How does that feel?"

The time his firm voice broke her resolve. "Good." She rolled off her tongue with a come hither look in tow.

"But something tells me you can do better." She challenged.

Damon could barely restrain himself any longer. His tight jeans were killing him. "Much better." He agreed simply with a velvety voice that made her weak in the knees.

"Hmm." Elena huffed, thinking her feminine wiles were not working - that would have been a first for her. On the outside, Damon looked cool and collected, even though he was actually going insane.

Damon was a batted eyelash away from taking her right there in public. She was torturing him with her School Girl looks, then again that title couldn't be that far from the truth. Regardless, he pushed away any apprehension about seducing such a bright young thing.

After a brief pause, she stared at him deciding to keep pushing him. They hadn't really kissed as much as she would have liked and the night wasn't over yet. "What are you waiting for then? Don't tell me you can't put your money when your mouth is." She challenged.

"It would be my pleasure." Damon murmured in her ear and grasped her small hand in his.

Elena stiffened for a split-second before eagerly following him. She couldn't fight how horny their dancing made her, truth be told, their first kiss made her. She could already feel her arousal coating her inner thighs. Above all, she knew his eyes were promising adventures of great satisfaction. Damon obviously knew what to do with a woman's body and somehow she found herself okay with that. She'd follow him anywhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Cause when I'm up she's all about me. When I'm down, she stays around me.)<strong>_

They weaved through the tangle of sweaty bodies, pushing through and she gripped him tightly so they wouldn't get separated. Damon had started unintentionally using some of his supernatural strength to get out of there faster. His hard dick was doing all of the talking by this point and he didn't want to keep the girl waiting.

Elena followed him through the large abandoned house. Damon kept his keen ears open to locate a private spot that wasn't already occupied. Finally settling on a room that was to small to be a bedroom, but too big to be a closet. It must have been a pantry space or something. He led her inside and shut the door behind them, instantly pressing her against it. He looked at her briefly before his mouth found hers, his tongue forcing entrance. The time for sweet pecks was long over.

She automatically melted right into him in the confined space. She had the kinda legs men dreamed about having wrapped around them. Her small curves fit him just right, well, he already knew they would from past experiences with Katherine. For the first time all night, Katherine's name left a bad taste in his mouth like it didn't _belong_ there. He tried shaking the ridiculous thought off, but didn't find it to be such an easy task.

He freaked out a bit, even though deep down the moment felt kinda right.

Elena couldn't believe what an enchanting kisser he was. Her hips moved against his anxious for any friction to settle the brewing heat between her legs. Her hands went up to pull on some of his hair as she enthusiastically responded. He appreciated her general spirit for things, not acting like a sacrificial lamb as other girls have after exposed to his aggressive technique.

Damon groaned feeling her breasts bounce against him through the thin fabric of her halter. She was panting with need. Her eyes were heavily hooded in a lustful display begging him for more. Her heart was slamming violently into her ribcage.

Unable to slow down, Damon's hands began to wander over her tight body. His hands slid down her sides until they reached the hem of her micro-mini. Elena moaned into his mouth as he palmed her bottom. He could tell by her heartbeat how much she wanted him. She showed how eager she was by pressing her pelvis harder against his.

Much to her dismay, his hands came up from under her skirt and headed for her halter top. With expert ease, Damon's fingers untied the knot keeping her top up. Her halter dropped around her waist exposing her bare breasts.

Damon licked his lips studying her plum-colored hardened buds. He couldn't wait to taste her. He started sucking on her neck while cupping her soft and supple flesh. Her skin was sweaty, but perfect. He loved how warm she was, such a contrast compared to his own body. Everyone one of his senses were going off the wall as he craved to experience more of her. His lips traveled from her neck to her chest. Finally, his lips tasted her sensitive flesh. Elena cried out in joy as he sucked on her right nipple.

After giving her chest proper attention, his fingers located the zipper of her skirt. With a quick flick of the wrist, her skirt dropped to the floor, pooling around her feet. She smirked in reaction, but didn't protest. She hadn't decided whether or not she wanted to lose her virginity, but the idea had gotten progressively appealing as the minutes passed.

Only a tiny scrap of fuchsia-colored lace stood in the way of his prize, but he decided to tease her. He kneeled down to be on the same level as her pelvis. Deciding to tease her a bit, Damon started peppering kisses around the treasured triangle, but never giving her the pleasure that she most wanted.

"Damon. It's my birthday." Elena announced in a husky voice.

"Is that right?" He replied in between kisses.

"Uh-huh." Elena moaned. "Wanna blow out my candles?" She giggled at the cheesiness.

Damon chuckled too at her own way of being forward and asking for what she wanted. His only response was a low growl as he ripped away the delicate lace. Elena gasped at the sudden roughness. Suddenly she grew tense with anticipation.

Damon lost basic motor functions for a few seconds at the sight of her and that never happened to him, ever. She just made him wild, but in a good, not Scary Movie style way for a change.

After getting a handle on his piling emotions, he placed his hands on her thighs to spread her open. She smelled so good, he could hardly believe it.

Damon nestled himself between her legs until his mouth was on level with her aching need. She was fully exposed to him and freshly shaven much to his fantasies come true. Looks like she'd had a big night planned after all.

He made a small swipe against her nether lips. She arched overwhelmed by the sensation, pushing herself more into his mouth. He smirked into her skin before teasing her once more with another lick. She groaned desperately wanting more, she couldn't take the pressure any longer and pulled on his hair. She was wet and luscious, gaping open for him to suckle. He looked up to her to find an expectant expression that would undo him if he didn't look away.

Damon's teasing tongue drove her wild until her clit ached and pulsated. She was whimpering, begging him to direct his tongue right where she needed him the most. At last after what seemed like eternity, his tongue lashed out at her clit, then his teeth captured the mere tip. Elena cried out in pleasure, her thighs were twitching and trembling.

When Damon slipped a single index finger inside of her slowly, his eyes went wide feeling how _tight_ she was. It felt like she'd never been fucked before. _She was that tight!_ Of course, he had no idea how right he was.

Elena could feel the waves of pleasure building deep within her. She couldn't wait to ride the big wave and come crashing down. Damon's lips moved around her clit in a circular movement until she writhed beneath his mouth.

Damon had to grab her hips to keep her steady due to her tremors. She cried out as her released edged on. He could taste her orgasm as her slippery nectar sweetened and ran directly into his mouth.

"Elena." He drawled. "Look at me. Don't you dare close your eyes."

Damon kept his eyes locked on hers as he licked her from bottom to top. Then with a mind-blowing swirl over her clit, her world started to explode. He spread her even wider, slipping his tongue inside of her and thrusting it inside of her. She'd never felt such pleasure in her entire short young life.

Suddenly, Elena toppled over to one side crying out in ecstasy. Damon easily held her, not letting her get away from him. She continued shaking as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her hands balled up in tight fists as her body was wrecked over and over again. Even after it ran its course, her body still convulsed in small intervals.

Damon felt satisfied feeling the remnants of her tremors and gave her clit one last lingering kiss. Slowly his lips made their way back up her body to take her in his arms. She sighed as the strong quake subsided, leaning all of her weight into him. Her arms wrapped around his waist for extra support.

Their lips met and Elena felt naughty tasting herself on him, that was a first. It was a night of many firsts. He released her when she needed some air. He groaned wrecked with desire, desperate for his own release.

As Damon nuzzled her beautiful neck, his bloodlust for her grew strong. After all, he showed up with every intention of finding a few sexy co-eds to feed on. He was getting hungry and she had to be delicious. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. He figured a quick bite wouldn't hurt, he'd make it good for her too. She deserved it. Against her skin, his vampiric features emerged and he smoothly sunk his fangs into her.

Elena cried out feeling the brief pain. She froze in confusion. He bit her!

However it was but a fleeting dream, because Damon didn't even get to taste her. After the first tiny sip, he reeled back in pain.

"Your face." Elena stammered with wide eyes seeing the dark veins around his face. She didn't scream nor faint. She wasn't the type of girl that fainted.

He choked in reaction, desperately trying to cough up the vervain. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"You... You... You..." Damon slurred as he collapsed onto the floor.

"You bit me!" Elena exclaimed shocked touching the two small punctures on her neck. Only a few drops of blood stained her fingers. She didn't know what to think. It was a lot to process at once. One minute they were making out, next she was bleeding from her neck!

"How." He whispered before the vervain fully incapacitated him. _How could she have tricked him?_ He thought in disbelief as his eyes grew heavy and everything went black.

Elena fell to her knees worried about him. His face had shifted back to his angelic human face. She gently touched him, but he wasn't reacting at all. A short panic attack overtook her. _What if he had a seizure and died?_ Elena pushed away the freaky fact that he had just bitten her and concern overtook her. Oh! Meredith would know what to do, she could stay calm in a crisis, Elena thought quickly.

She blushed while rushing to put her clothes back on. Once she looked semi-decent she ran out the door to locate Meredith.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Now I know I'm one and only, so I might as well enjoy the ride.)<strong>_

As it was nearly time for the sun to come up, there weren't that many ravers left, so it didn't take long to spot Meredith.

"Mere!" Elena shouted.

Meredith smiled and grabbed her. "Elena! I was just thinking about you..." Her happy expression dropped. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Damon... The guy..." Elena stuttered.

"What? Did he hurt you?" Meredith questioned instantly. "I'll kill him!"

"No, he, uh, we were, uh." She replied nervously. "He had like a seizure or something..."

Her lips were trembling.

Meredith looked a bit shocked by the news. "Where is he now?"

"Come on." Elena replied grabbing her arm and taking her to Damon.

Back with Damon, the girls circled around his limp body. Meredith kneeled down to check him out, but flinched as she touched his skin.

He's a vampire, Meredith realized right away from his unusual temperature. She had touched her fair share of vampires in the past three years.

It felt so wrong to have had left Elena with a vampire. What horrible luck she had. "Did he bite you?" Her head snapped up in worry.

"How'd you know that?" Elena asked stunned, earlier she had decided to leave out that _minor_ freaky detail. _Everyone had fetishes right?_

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked standing to her feet, placing her hands on Elena's shoulders.

"Me? I'm fine." She replied. "I'm worried about him, not me. Should we call 911? You don't think he's _dead_, do you?"

Meredith could have cried at the irony. "He'll be fine, but we better get outta here. The sun is almost coming up and it's a long drive back to town."

"What about him? Shouldn't he come with us?"

"No!" Meredith snapped. "I mean. He'll be fine. And there's no way we're, uh, kidnapping him."

"Kidnapping?" Elena frowned at the ridiculous thought.

"Come on, Elena." She said more firmly, dragging her away from the knocked out vampire.

"But, I, what." She stumbled in confusion. She didn't understand what had gotten into her best friend. Things were just getting weird now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(This ain't the night I thought it'd be.)<strong>_

In the safety of the trusty Audi, Elena leaned her head against the window. She was in a sour mood about leaving Damon like that, just lying on the dirty floor of a random room. She never even got his number! Not that he'd ever want to talk to her ever again, anyway. She was so confused.

One hour later, Meredith could still sense Elena's inner turmoil and knew she had to come clean with her, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Elena."

"What?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay?" Elena replied warily standing up straight.

"I put something in your drink, earlier."

"_What!_" She barked on the defense. "You did what?"

"Just calm down." Meredith replied flatly. "It was just a little vervain."

"Vervain?" Elena repeated back. "What the hell is that? I've never even heard of that!"

"It's not a drug." She clarified quickly. "It's a herb."

Elena just looked at her incredulously not understanding her at all.

"When he... When _Damon_ bit you." Meredith began to explain. "Vervain was in your bloodstream and that's _why_ he passed out."

"I don't get it. Like some kinda date rape drug?" Elena frowned. "If this stuff is so bad for you, why the fuck did you give it to me?"

"No. No." She protested. "It's harmless to humans."

"What?" Elena snapped, brows raised high. "Mere, you're not making any sense right now. You should let me drive. You're scaring me."

Meredith sighed loudly and pulled over to the side of the highway to continue to their important conversation.

"Damon. When he bit you. His face changed, right?"

Elena nodded, not understanding how she knew that specific detail.

"Elena. I know how crazy this sounds, but you have to believe me." She said sincerely, reaching for her hand. "Damon's a vampire."

Elena looked bewildered and then burst into a fit of heavy laughter, but sobered up seeing Meredith's serious expression.

"Elena. I put vervain in your drink to protect you tonight. And it's a good thing I did." Meredith said flatly. "I'm so relieved you're okay. I know this sounds crazy, but I swear I'm telling you the truth."

Elena swallowed nervously, considering the fact that vampires might actually be real, even though it sounded so stupid. "How?"

"How did I find out?" She guessed. "Or how do they exist?"

Elena just nodded slowly.

"My grandfather." Meredith teared up a little. "He was attacked by a vampire, that's why he..."

Elena's mouth dropped open suddenly in understanding. Little was known about her grandfather, other than he resides in a mental intuition in West Virginia. Elena never had the heart to ask what made him go "insane". The Sulez family rarely mentioned him, because he brought great shame to their name in such a small town.

"One of those_ things_..." She spat. "Just hurt him so bad. He's not the same anymore."

"Mere. I'm so sorry!"

"I was attacked too, that night." She revealed for the first time.

"I just... Wow." Elena replied shocked. "I don't know what to say."

"I was lucky." Meredith replied solemnly. "But I'll never forget that night or that monster's face. Ever since, I've been trying to hunt them down. I didn't have a stake on me, so I wasn't exactly prepared for a showdown tonight."

Elena's face displayed a myriad of emotions, from sympathy for her best friend to worry for Damon, the handsome guy - _vampire_ that she had spent most of her night with.

"I know you were charmed by Damon." Meredith confessed. "But that doesn't change what he is. He's a killer. He could have killed you tonight. He would have killed you."

Elena's palms grew sweaty imagining her life over at only 16, that wouldn't be fair at all. _Would've Damon really killed her?_ Of course he would have, he bit you, she chided herself.

"Promise me this, Elena." She said seriously. "You'll never invite him into your house or bedroom if he just shows up one day."

Elena looked thoughtful. "I promise. He's not going to though. I didn't even tell him my address or give him my phone number." She smiled weakly.

"I hope so." Meredith in relief. "Just, I know he's not going to be happy when he wakes up."

Picturing Damon's horrific vampire face, Elena tried to not freak out. "This vervain stuff. You have more right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think I should keep drinking it, don't you?"

"Yeah. One can never be too protected." Meredith nodded wondering if she should get into the whole compulsion factor, but ultimately decided to save that discussion for later.

"Who else knows?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Umm." Meredith replied slowly. "Bonnie. Maybe?"

"Bonnie?" She replied seething. "You told Bonnie, but not me? How could you?"

"I didn't tell Bonnie."

"Oh." Elena's eyes squinted in suspicion. "Then how?"

Meredith paused for a second. "Bonnie's grandmother. She's a witch."

That information marked her 16th birthday as the night that Elena Gilbert's life had change forever. She just wasn't an innocent girl anymore.

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks again to damvampsal21 for the prompt. Meredith is a vampire hunter in the books, btw. Her grandfather was attacked by a vampire. I thought this would be a nice twist for Elena to find out about vampires before meeting Stefan. Almost 6K words, so give me some love pretty please... **Be Good & Review!**_


End file.
